This invention relates to trays for storing and/or transporting multiple lead integrated circuit components and like microelectric components while preventing damage to said components as might otherwise occur.
Multiple lead integrated circuit components, i.e. chips, may be of various sizes and configurations. Indeed, a particular electronic module may include a plurality of such components of different sizes and configurations which must be stored and/or transported in kit form for assembly or for module replacement purposes. Likewise, it may be necessary to store and/or transport a plurality of components of various sizes and configuration for maintenance or repair purposes as is likely to occur from time to time. Accordingly, a tray for the purposes described is advantageously directed to both situations. Also, advantageously, a plurality of such trays should be stackable for effective utilization.
The applicants herein are aware of the following prior art relating to their invention: U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,272 (U.S. Class 206/65F) issued to Bodine, et al on Mar. 6, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,407 (U.S. Class 206/332) issued to Brutosky on Jun. 9, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,976 (U.S. Class 206/328) issued to Murphy on Apr. 14, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,454 (U.S. Class 206/328) issued to Strong on Apr. 20, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,455 (U.S. Class 118/500) issued to Tee on Aug. 15, 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,272 features an interlocking case for electric components having an inverted cup-shaped member and a plurality of circumferentially spaced tabs projecting from the top of the cup-shaped member. An open top cup-shaped member has a plurality of circumferentially spaced tabs projecting inwardly from its side wall below the bottom of said member. The inverted cup-shaped member is seated in the open top member with said members having registering openings in their side walls for passage of wiring from the inverted cup-shaped member, and means on their proximate side wall surfaces for preventing rotation of the two members relative to each other. The tabs on the top of one case engage the tabs on the bottom of another case for stacking a plurality of cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,407 relates to a package for carrying card edge electrical connectors and the like for use with automatic storage and retrieval systems and with robotic equipped insertion tools. The package includes support means for supporting connectors and spaces between the support means for receiving pins depending from the connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,976 relates to a tray for storing and transporting multiple pin grid array integrated circuit components. The tray features a lattice framework that defines discrete storage pocket areas, each of which comprises a base support that spans portions of the framework and includes upstanding ribs that engage the integrated circuit components. The upstanding ribs are located so that a given set constitutes a rectangle or square that is concentric with and spaced from the other sets of upstanding ribs. Depending terminal pins lie between individual ones of the upstanding ribs. Trays of this configuration can be arranged in stackable relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,454 relates to packaging sensitive electronic components and features a tray having an outer wall with an inside surface partially defining a protected space. Releasable retention bars retain the electronic components in the protected space. The tray and retention bars are preferably fabricated from an electrically conductive material for grounding during transport and handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,455 relates to a carrier for dual-in-line packages to be wave soldered and comprises a frame with tracks into which the packages can be slid. The tracks are defined by a line of upper and lower channel members providing rails. Each track is defined between adjacent pairs of upper and lower members. Gates at either end of the tracks control movement of the packages into or out of the carrier.
The present invention features a tray including at least a pair of tracks. The tracks carry a plurality of adjustably positioned members which are configured to support discretely shaped multiple lead integrated circuit and like microelectric components. Accordingly, the present invention is seen to distinguish over the aforementioned prior art, as will hereinafter become more evident.